Mohamarr Zahiam
Maharaja Mohamarr Zahiam is the current leader of the nation Mura'kesz. A tall, handsome Sun Elf in his mid 40s, Zahiam has ruled since his early 20s--when he became one of the youngest Maharaja in history. He is charming when addressing foreigners but more somber with his own people. Despite beginning his reign so young, he is a mature leader who makes fair, moderate decisions for his people. He is a true master of economics, working more closely with his Dwarven allies from Great Trench than any of his predecessors, and Mura’kesz has financially flourished under his rule. His even-temper and cool exterior make it easy to politely converse with him, but very difficult to figure out what he’s really thinking or actually get to know him. Mohamarr Zahiam is a mystery to his people, but has so far never steered them astray and has their steadfast love and loyalty, as is the case for the vast majority of Maharajas. He has been known to invite less women to his bed than expected, preferring to spend most of his time at the Sharr Marivah (the Bard’s College) or locked in his study, poring over laws and trade reports. Although Zahiam is more aloof than his predecessors, it is still relatively easy for any person, foreigner or native, to get an audience with him. The one undeniable bit of criticism an onlooker could have of the current Maharaja is that the desert population has begun to dwindle under his lax procreational activity. It has even led some to question his preference for women altogether, but that is a rumor rarely spoken allowed, for the consequences of such an accusation would be dire. The Sun Elves do not have any hostility towards different sexual orientations, but one of a Maharaja's most important duties to his people is to personally maintain the population, and thus homosexuality is not befitting of the job description. In recent events, the Chosen of Astor uncovered a plot underway by Mohamarr. He had discovered that his people were suffering a continual reduction in fertility and lifespan as a result of their cultural practices. What's more, reliable sources speculated that, if this continued, the people of Mura'Kesz would quickly dwindle away to nothing over the course of the next handful of decades. Mohamarr was upset at the idea of suggesting his people take to consortation with outsiders to restore their fertility as it would, in his eyes, destroy the cultural identity of his people. Working alongside the once High Tender of Laputa, Adelon, Mohamarr formulated a way to restore what his people had lost. By working magics upon one of the 200 original Motherborn Stones, and then sacrificing it in a ritual, the life-magic of Viti could save his people and their culture. But he needed first to place the stone in a compatible infant. He chose Sajaina Saif Zahiam. But at the appointed hour of sacrifice, the Chosen of Astor broke free the Ascendant, Thain, who had been setting up the ritual that would sacrifice Sajaina and the stone. Mohamarr put his life on the line to stop them from leaving with Thain, but ultimately his plans came to naught. For what many among the Chosen of Astor saw as crimes against innocent life, his life was ended. *The Mohamarr, as it turns out, did prefer men over women. While this is no crime, he did neglect his duties as Maharaja, often allowing his brother to impregnate women in his stead. Quick Facts * Full Name: Mohamarr Zahiam * Sex: Male * Race: Sun Elf * Age: 44 years old (Deceased) * Homeland: Mura'kesz * Occupation: Maharaja of Mura'kesz (21 years) * Family: Unknown. Father to all members of Sun Elf generations from the last 2 decades.* Category:Characters